Tere Liye
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Continuation of Trust and Hum aapke hai Kaun...
1. Tere Liye

This is the continuation of Trust and Hum aapke hai Kaun... Pata nahi kaisa hai... aap log hi batana ... do review ok...

**Tere Liye **

Rajat gets down from bonnet and move inside the qualis…. Abhijeet also take big steps from rocks and move in qualis passenger seat…. But where is the driver…. Driver is not in the mood to come inside and join them… He is enjoying rain outside at the same position… at the age of Rock…. He spread his arms and started looking at sky…. Soon he close his eyes and feeling the rain….. with open arms he is welcoming rain… and enjoying first rain of the season….. At the same time, bullet shot takes place….. for a second nobody understand what happened… but soon they heard a painful voice of Daya… the man who is enjoying rain with smiling face and open hands…. Move down inside the sea in same position…. Abhijeet and Rajat from qualis watch the falling Daya in sea water….. on immediate reaction they takes out there gun….. Rajat move towards the site from where the gun fire took place…

Where Abhijeet move towards the sea… he shouts Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa… He is not able see anything because of darkness and rain….. he did not think for a while and jump inside the sea… Rajat who returns back with empty hands as only one shot takes place at a most unexpected movement they cannot judge exact position of shooter…. In addition, Rajat saw Abhijeet jumping inside the sea…. So turn back to help Abhijeet…. He first takes out flashing light from qualis and move towards the sea… While moving towards sea….. he takes out phone and started calling….. he dialed ACP sir's number…..

Rajat in hurry: Sir…. Sir woh…..Daya sir ko goli lagi hai or woh Samunder me gir gaya hai…..

ACP did not understand for a while what Rajat is speaking but soon his mind grasp the unexpected news: kya….. Rajat kaha ho tum iss waqt….

Rajat: sir yaha….. yaha hai hum log…. Samunder ke pass…. (he reached at the age of rocks….. and with the help of flash light he is searching for his two seniors…. In all this he did not understand what reply he given to ACP)

ACP in irritated tone: Rajat location batao…. Mumbai me bohot sare samundar ke kinare hai…

Rajat comes in to sense after hearing ACP's words: sorry sir… sea face ke yaha…

ACP: thik hai mai kuch karta hue…. kya tum akele ho….

Rajat: nahi sir woh Abhijeet sir bhi the sath me woh samundar me kud gaye hai… mai abhi unn dono ko locate karne ki koshish kar raha hue….

ACP: Ohhh My Goood… Rajat mai madat bhejata hue or khud bhi aata hue…..

Rajat cuts the call… and again started locating Abhijeet in the water…..

ACP immediately calls control room…. And ask them to coordinate with the Coast Guards who is on duty near sea face…. So that they can help Abhijeet and Rajat to find Daya…. inside the sea with help of boats and life saving guards…. He himself call Ambulance and ask them to reach at sea face area….. he also call CITY hospital and ask them to be ready for emergency operation as his one of the officer is injured by bullet…..

Here at sea face….. where Daya fall blood red colour is clearly visible in water… Rajat finally able to locate Abhijeet and started giving him light from outside….. Rajat found boat coming towards them…. On which India's flag is visible… he understand that ACP sir must have send help to them… so he on off flash light and give them signal… boat reach there and life saving guards also jump in to water…. After seeing help of well-equipped guards, Rajat started convincing Abhijeet to move out….. but Abhijeet is in no mood to listen anything…. He just moving deep inside the sea to search Daya….

In next 15 minutes ACP sir reach there….. Rajat still convincing Abhijeet…

ACP comes near to Rajat and heard the words he is saying…. He just place hand on Rajat shoulder and ask him to stop….

Rajat turn and say: Sir Daya sir Jakhami hai or pata nahi kaha gaye hai mil hi nahi rahai hai… or Abhijeet sir bhi dekho bina kisi life saving equipment ke itane under samunder me ja rahai hai…..

ACP gives helpless glance to Abhijeet (they can see what happening in sea as now high voltage bulbs are on by Coastal Boat): Rajat woh nahi aayega wapas….. chahe hum kuch bhi kahai…..

Rajat started convincing ACP: sir aapke order pe jarur aayenge…..

ACP look at Rajat with watery eyes: haan aayega jarur per fir bhi dil or dimagi tor pe ussi pani me rahai ga…..

Abhijeet is moving in deep water as its time when low tide is starting…. Sea water is moving backward in full force….. Abhijeet is not able to see anything inside the water of that deep dark sea….. but still he is moving ahead….. like he is fighting with that dark sea who is planning to snatch his buddy from him….. And suddenly his hands feel something…..

That Deep dark sea is surrender against the Friendship of DUO….. He accepted his loss in this war after looking at the Abhijeet's efforts and his jid… he has given back sole of Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet move forwards towards that feeing and he feels presence of his buddies body… its silent…. His buddy given himself to sea….. and sea is taking him inside….. but now Abhijeet convinced sea not to take his buddy… Abhijeet trying to pull Daya towards sea shore….. but failing as Water force and Daya's wait are making his efforts down…. Finally one life saving guards look at Abhijeet and found him struggling he immediately move towards him..…. He also signal others to ask for boat…

He is wearing oxygen mask…. Where Abhijeet is now struggling for oxygen….. his lungs are started taking water... Guard signal Abhijeet to move upper side and take some oxygen….. but Abhijeet is not listening to him…. He still pulling Daya to sea shore…..

Finally, his struggle ended…. Boat reach to them and pull them inside….. After reaching inside the boat….. Abhijeet look at Daya…. his eyes froze on bullet wound on Daya's chest….. he immediately check Daya's pulse… its low but still on…. After confirming Daya's life… Abhijeet allow himself to fall in unconscious stage….

ACP and Rajat take both of Snr Inspectors inside the hospital… where Doctors are ready to operate Daya…

Daya was shoot near to his heart and in seriously critical situation….. Another doctor takes out sea water from Abhijeet's lungs but he is still in unconscious stage…..

ACP was seating inside Abhijeet's room when Salunke enters….. he look at ACP who is looking worried…..

Salunke pat on ACP's shoulder: ghabarao mat boss Abhijeet jaldi hi hosh me aa jayega…

ACP sing and say: janata hue yaar or ghabara me ussi bat se raha hue jab woh hosh me aayega tab kya hoga…. Daya ki halath bohot kharab hai… Muse dar hai kahi me aapne dono officers ko kho na du….

Salunke takes seat near to ACP and ask: Kya aapne Abhijeet pe yakin nahi hai kya… woh officers hai… tumhare under trained hai…. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye unnke liye duty comes first…

ACP in watery eyes: Nahi Salunke iss bar muse kuch ajeeb hi dar sata raha hai….. Jab aaj maine Abhijeet ko dekha to aaisa muse tab laga tha jab Daya ko doctor dead declare kar diya tha….. tab uss waqt uss hospital me uss stool pe baith kar jitana mai khud ko akela mehsus kar raha tha wahi feeling abhi musame hai….

Salunke did not understand how he is going to console his best friend…. He just want to take latest update on Daya's heath….. so instantly he move to Doctors cabin…

Inside the Doctor Cabin….

Doctor: Dekhiye Dr. Salunke… jisne bhi Snr Inspector Dayape goli challayi hai usska irrada itana strong tha ki na sirf usaane goli dilke karib mari balke goli pe jeher laga ke mari…..

Salunke shocked after hearing all this: kya jeher…. (just after a second he understand what could be the circumstances after this…. So instantly he made the query) Kahi jeher dil ke…. (he did not complete the sentence….. its very much painful for him to ask such a question his Daya baccha….. he expecting only negative answer…. But…)

**Please Please Review **


	2. Nahi yeh ho nahi sakta,

sorry for late and small update...

but kya karu time hi nahi mil raha hai... next part bada rahaiga promise...

* * *

**Nahi yeh ho nahi sakta **

Doctor waits for some time and waited…. But when he found Dr Salunke in deep thinking… he himself continue…

Doctor (in bit loud tone…. He did it intentionally so that he can attract Dr Salunke's attention: Ji haan…. (Salunke after hearing loud voice of Doctor come in to sense….. after seeing Dr Salunke in sense….. doctor lower his voice….) Dr Salunke Jakham dil ke karib hone ki wajah se jeher ne dilke ek hisse ko effect kiya hai…. halaki humne usaka effect minimize kerne ki puri kosh ki hai….. or jeher baki body me na faile iss liye khoon bhi badal diya hai….. per fir bhi condition bohot critical hai…. ghaw ke under samunder ka pani gaya hai… haan uss wajah se jeher behe gaya per samdar ke pani me moujud chemicals ne jakham ko bigad diya hai…..

Dr Salunke are so sad to hear all this things about his Daya Baccha… he just want to hear something good….. but fail in all the conversation he just had with doctor… now all his hopes are going to close…. But then to in the in big hopes he asked to doctor: doctor chances kitane hai…

Doctor take sing and say: 50% ya ussase bhi kam… ab toh bas unnke hosh me aane ka itanajar hai taki pata chale ki actual damage kitana hai…

Salunke feels like somebody snatches floor under his feats… how he is going to tell all this to ACP and Abhijeet…. How is Abhijeet going to react on all this things…..

When Doctor Salunke comes out from Doctors cabin he heard loud voice of ACP from Abhijeet's room… he take big steps and move inside room… at door he heard ACP's voice…

ACP saying something in the irritation to Abhijeet: Dekho Abhijeet me janta hue ki tum usski parwa karte ho shayad…. Tu sab se jada ussaki parwah karte ho….. per isska matlab yeh nahi hai ki hum ussake liye kuch bhi feel nahi karte…. Hum bhi ussase pyaar karte hai parwah karte hai….. toh ab jab tak doctor tumhe ijajad nahi dete tum yaha se nahi hiloge samje….

After listening ACP's determine tone…. Abhijeet silently lie on bed….. After watching his good boy officer….. ACP sat down beside him and say in low tone….

"Dekho Abhijeet hum tumse bhi pyaar karte hai or tumhari bhi parwah karte hai….. tum abhi aram karo jaise hi doctor hume ussase milane ki ijajat denge hum ussase milne chale jayenge per tab tak tum aaram karo….."

Dr Salunke who is standing on door understand what must have happened before he come to room… Abhijeet must have come in to sense and started walking instantly to reach to his buddy… and ACP first must have tried to stop him with pyaar but when Abhijeet did not listen he raised his voice…..

ACP when talking to Abhijeet looks at door and found Dr. Salunke standing there….

ACP took help of Salunke: kue Salunke thik kaha na maine….. Daya bilkul thik hai or jaldi hi hosh me aa jayega….. haina Salunke…. Fir hum ussase milne jayenge…. (ACP not only explaining to Abhijeet and soothing him…. But he also trying to give sooth to his own heart too… He want good news from Salunke….. but when he found silent Salunke he feel a pinch in his heart…) kue Salunke maine thik kaha na….

Salunke who's heart is crying with each word of ACP…. Try to control on his emotions…

Salunke: haan bilkul ACP tum bilkul thik keh rahai ho…. Daya bohot jald hosh me aa jayega…..

Abhijeet look at Salunke and his sharp eyes got water in Salunke's eyes…. So he asked…. ACP also understand but he did not want ask any thing in front of Abhijeet so keep his mouth shut…

Abhijeet (in weak tone): Doctor sahab aap ko kisine bataya nahi kya… ki aap jhoot bolana bilkul nahi jante…..

Salunke started shattering tears with Abhijeet's this words…

Next two weeks are only increase pain of CID Mumbai….. Heart of CID Mumbai is under critical situation….. He is coming in to conscious stage only for few minutes and then again he is becoming unconscious…. He has problem in breathing…. His body becomes so weak…. As per doctor, only because of his well build body he is coming in to conscious stage in regular intervals… Abhijeet is not paying any attention towards his own health….. from the movement he got the permission to meet Daya he is with him for every minute… he seats hours beside Daya's bed in waiting for Daya come in to conscious stage… ACP Salunke Tarika all try to convince him but all failed…. He is not replying on any one specially for Daya's health… He is hardly speaking words to others… but speak lot many things to Daya when he comes in to conscious stage….

BUT MOST TRAGIC PART IS CID MUMBAI'S BRAIN IS ACCUSED TO HURT HIS HEART…..

* * *

uppps last line padhake toh mera dil hi baith gaya,,,,,,, barin (Abhijeet) and heart is(Daya)... aap log toh samaj hi gaye honge...

chalo ab iss chote se chapter review do take me bada sa chapter jaldi hi post kar saku...

thank u friends all your support care and love...

love u all


	3. Tere Liye hum hai jiye

**Tere Liye... hum hai jiye... **

I think some people got confused in the last chapters end….. for them here is the clearification….

Next two weeks are only increase pain of CID Mumbai….. Heart of CID Mumbai (DAYA) is under critical situation….. He is coming in to conscious stage only for few minutes and then again he is becoming unconscious…. He has problem in breathing…. His body becomes so weak…. As per doctor, only because of his well build body he is coming in to conscious stage in regular intervals… Abhijeet is not paying any attention towards his own health….. from the movement he got the permission to meet Daya he is with him for every minute… he seats hours beside Daya's bed in waiting for Daya come in to conscious stage… ACP Salunke Tarika all try to convince him but all failed…. He is not replying on any one specially for Daya's health… He is hardly speaking words to others… but speak lot many things to Daya when he comes in to conscious stage….

BUT MOST TRAGIC PART IS CID MUMBAI'S BRAIN (ABHIJEET) IS ACCUSED TO HURT HIS HEART (DAYA)…..

After two weeks of incidence…. CID Mumbai gets a lead in Daya's attempt to murder case… when they are about to catch the culprit they found that culprit is already dead two days back…. And the case of Culprit dead is handle by Quick Task Force (QTF)….. and head quarter refused to give that case to CID Mumbai….. when ACP ask for the reason they got information which is not only shocking but unbelievable….

The culprit whose name is Ajay is a contract killer….. When the QTF is checking his details further they got to know that to kill Daya Ajay got some money which are got transferred in his account directly… The other account involve in this transaction is held by none other than one of the CID Snr Inspector… in further inquiry they give the name of that Snr Inspector…. When ACP disclosed that name to CID team…. All are shocked and refused to believe on the information…. How can anyone believe that Abhijeet will ever even think to hurt Daya…

They also hacked Ajay's personal laptop and got a mail in which details of Daya are given to Ajay… Sender Mail ID also belongs to Abhijeet…. The IP address of that mail ID is belongs to Abhijeet's IPAD…

After this evidences Daya's attempt to murder case was also shift to QTF…

In this two weeks Abhijeet did not come to bureau for a movement also… after his discharge he did not come out from hospital… he just shifted from his room to Daya's room…. He asked Vivek to take some cloths and other required things for him….. he is spending all his time in that room only… whenever Daya comes in to conscious stage he speaks with him…. He talk with him and mostly Daya plays a role of listener as he became so weak due to improper heart working….

After proper proofs today QTF team decided to arrest Abhijeet and they issued warrant against him…..

Two officers of QTF….. Ranjan and Pramod enter inside the Bureau to arrest Abhijeet…. That time only Sachin and Vivek was present inside the bureau….

Ranjan demands just after he enter in side CID bureau: Abhijeet kaha hai…..

Vivek in stubborn tone: Snr inspector Abhijeet kahiye officer…..

Pramod make funny tone and corrected Ranjan: Rajan kaisi bat kar rahai ho…. ex CID Snr inspector Abhijeet kaho…..

Sachin in anger move forward: yeh kya majak hai…..

Ranjan in strong tone: officers majak nahi hai yeh sach hai….. yeh raha Abhijeet ka I mean ex Snr Inspector of CID ka suspension order or yeh raha arrest warrant ab batai yeh kaha hai woh…..

Sachin and Vivek look at each other they confirm something to each other and reply…..

Sachin in confidant tone: hame nahi pata kaha hai woh…..

Pramod in teasing : kahi chupa toh nahi diya aap logone unhe….

Vivek lost his temper: dekhiye officer aap hum se aaise bat nahi kar sakte….. hum CID officers hai… hum bhi kanoon ki utanihi ijjat karte hai jitani koi bhi desh ka sacha sipahi karta hai….

Pramod more teasing tone said to Vivek: haan CID ke ek Snr Inspector ki harkate dekh ke hum khub samaj gaye hai… dekh rahai hai aap log kitani ijaat karte hai kanoon ki…

Rajat who has just not arrived listen all conversation from door way: yaha ka her ek officer kanoon ki ijjat karna bhali bhati janata hai officer so please jara jaban ko sambhal kar use kijiye….. rahi bat Abhijeet sir ki toh woh abhi tak gunhe gar sabit nahi hue hai….. unhe gunhe gar Adalat sabit karegi… aap faisala sunane wale hote konhe… aap unhe arrest karn aaye hai jarur kijiye… humme se koi bhi aapki duty ke aade nahi aayega….. iss waqt woh City hospital me hai…

Sachin and Vivek watch Rajat with painful eyes…

After QTF officers leave… ACP sir comes out from his hiding place….. he did not want to create more unnecessary scene with that two officers….. so when he saw Rajat is handling situation he decided to stay away…

Rajat saw ACP and wanted to say something… ACP understand that Rajat is feeling guilty… so he initiate…

ACP: Rajat sahi kiya tumne hum Abhijeet ko bacha lenge per kanooni tarikese…. Usse kanoon se bacha ke ya chupake nahi…

Sachin and Vivek comes near to ACP sir and say sorry to him….

ACP just smiled and say: samjsakta hue Josh me ho jata hai aaisa….. chalo kam pe lag jao ab sab jan…

ACP move inside the cabin… he have so much burden on his heart…. His both sons are in pain now….. but then too he has some relaxation after looking at his team….. he know his team will always support him at any cost… he just want his both snr officers be back at their original place as soon as possible…..

Here in City Hospital…. in special room of Daya…. the room is full with life support equipments…. Only equipment voice is disturbing silence in the room….. Abhijeet seating on stool near Daya's bed… he rested his head on Daya's bed….

Daya slowly regain conscious stage….. he look around and as always he found Abhijeet besides him… whenever Daya comes in to conscious stage he always found Abhijeet besides him…. Daya move his hand with much difficulty and place it on Abhijeet's hand…. Abhijeet's sleep got disturb because of this…..

He move his head upside….. and both buddies eye meet to each other… Daya look at shine less Snr Inspector of CID… he just remember the old Abhijeet the charm of his buddy,… all had lost… the red eyes and unshaved face making him look sick…..

Daya move his hand upside and remove oxygen mask…. Abhijeet move his hand immediately to stop him… but a weak smile on Daya's face assure him as he is ok and able to breathe without oxygen mask….

Daya in week voice: aap kon ho bhai…..

Abhijeet shock to hear but can see naughtiness in weak eyes of Daya…. and feel relax…

Abhijeet in light anger: Daya ke bacche iss halat me bhi aapni harkto se baj nahi aayega tu…

Daya smile a bit and say: boss kya halat bana rakhi hai tumne aapani….

Abhijeet hold his hands: tu bas thik ho ja….. mai bhi thik ho jaunga… promise…..

Daya want say something more but at the same time door gets open and two officers of QTF enters inside… They enter and stand in front of Daya's bed…..

Pramod (in rude tone): Hello Hum QTF se hai… mera naam hai Inspector Pramod or yeh hai Inspector Rajan….

Abhijeet stands near to Daya's bed and ask: Kahiye aap yaha kue aaye hai….

Its not at all shocking that Abhijeet does not know anything about Daya's attempt to murder case….. as he closed all the communication with outside words… he just communicating with Daya when he is in conscious stage….. when Daya was not in the conscious stage he just wait till Daya come in to conscious stage….

After looking at Abhijeet in not in his normal mode…. QTF officers also take one step back…

Pramod: Mr. Abhijeet hum aap ko Snr Inspector Daya pe jan lewa hamala karne ke jurm me girftar karte hai…

For a minute Abhijeet was shocked… he want to react harshly and refused what QTF officers are saying… but at the same time he feels Daya's grip got tight on his hand…

Daya who is hurt after hearing Mr Abhijeet instead of Snr Inspector Abhijeet reply in strong tone: yeh kya majak hai officers…..

Abhijeet got second shock in that few minutes…. Daya who is not able to speak a word few minutes back is now almost shouting now….. who is not able move is hand properly is now tighten his grip on his hand… He thinks for a movement and then reply….

Abhijeet in cool tone: Officers me aapna gunh Kabul karta hue…. haan maine hi yeh sab plan kiya tha… aap muse girftar kar lijiye…..

For Daya it's like crashing whole worlds….. he cannot believe on his ears….. Abhijeet remove his hand from Daya's grip and started moving out with QTF officers….. Daya remove all the equipments attached to his body….. he remove saline from his hands…. And try to stand…. He fails in first attempt…. But then to he manage to stand….. he started moving ahead….. Behind Abhijeet…. He is shouting Abhijeet's name in high tone….

Abhijeet moving ahead with QTF officers…. He is not looking back side in regular interval… his eyes are dropping water on his buddies pain… but then to he did not stop or return back to Daya…. at last he pause for a movement and turn back…. He can see Daya who is trying his best to turn back….. he wanted to move towards him and support him but he stop himself… he just turn away and move outside the room…. Daya still shouting Abhijeet's name inside the room… after so many fail attempt he manage to move out from room… He is walking with the help of walls….. he falling in between but then to he is again getting up and managing to move ahead…

Abhijeet reach to lift…. He move inside…. And turn around… before turning he clear his eyes…. When turn his eyes fixed on Daya's efforts to reach near to him…

After seeing Abhijeet enter in to lift… Daya move fast he takes away his hands from wall…. He wants run….. but in two steps he fall down… here doors of lifts close down… and slowly Daya move in to unconscious stage… He is still taking Abhijeet's name but now its not more than whisper… his eyes are still shattering tears….ward boys nurses and Doctor rush towards Daya…..

While in Lift Abhijeet give way to his tears….

Both buddies are in full pain giving way to their pain for each other…..

* * *

I know I am late in update... and so sorry for this... please read and tell me hows the chapter is... please tell me what u expecting next...

Thanks and Love from DF (Dayaforu urf DF-Daya's Girl)


	4. Jint layenge hum tu agar sang hai

Sorry For the late...

* * *

**Jint layenge hum tu agar sang hai.**

In bureau….. ACP is discussing about Abhijeet's bail with one of his lawyer friends… when Bureau phone ring… Rajat Picks up the call and heard what apposite person is saying…. He cuts the call only after giving reply that we will be there soon…

He turn to ACP sir and give help less look… ACP can only guess for something unexpected from his officer after that look…..

In hospital Rajat and ACP enters in running…. They Directly enter inside the Daya's room… found restless Daya….. who is trying to get up and move…. Where 4 ward boys are pushing him on bed on continues bases…. Doctor looks towards door…. And after seeing ACP and Rajat… move towards them…..

Doctor explain them whole incidence happened just 25 minutes back….. and ACP become Sad and Angry on Abhijeet's that decision….. here another doctor success fully manage to give injection to Daya…..

Rajat in determined tone: Sir Abhijeet sir aaisa kar hi nahi sakte… Daya sir ko goli marne ka toh chodiye woh Daya sir ek chotisi kharoch pohochane ke bareme bhi nahi soch sakte…

ACP give a proud look to Rajat… He amazed that how much close Rajat are with DUO… Yes he is right Abhijeet can't do this thing… then why why he made such a harsh step…..

ACP: Haan rajat mai bhi yahi soch raha hue Abhijeet ke iss bartaw ke piche wajah kya thi….. per ussase pehele yeh pata karna hai ki Daya kaisa hai…..

He turn towards Doctor….. and give him a questioning look….

Doctor: ACP sir muse hi pata nahi chal raha hai ki Daya ke sath ho kya raha hai….. adhe gante pehle me issaka check up karke gaya tha tab yeh bohot weak tha… khada hona toh chodiye….. khud ke hath se pani ka glass lena bhi possible nahi tha usse….. wahi Daya bed se uth ke lift tak chalke gaya….. or Abhi mai usse nind ka injection de raha hue….. per woh hai ki sone ke liye ready hi nahi hai….. pata nahi achanak se itani takad ussme aayi kaha se…..

Rajat remember the words of Daya….

_Daya: haan Rajat hum darpok hai….. hum akele pan se darte hai… tanhayi se darte hai…or iss tanhayi me jisne aapna hath thama usse khone se darte hai…. Jaise me akela tha….. Jab CID me aaya or Abhijeet ne mera hatha thama… (he turn and see Abhijeet who is seatinh with down head) jab me uss hath ko khone se darne laga tab achanak Abhijeetne aapna past kho diya….. or woh bhi meri tarah tanha ban gaya….. Abhijeet muse puri tarah se bhul chukka tha… per mai ussaka hath chodne ke liye tayar nahi tha….. kue ki me darta tha….. ki kahi wapas me tanha na ho jayu….. (a small crack can be feel in Daya's voice… he was crying while speaking)_

He speaks in trance: yeh takad unnke darne di unko….. firse akele hone ke darne…..

ACP heard the words coming out from Rajat's mouth and He confirmed his thinking….

Rajat turn to ACP and: Sir ab Humare Daya sir jald hi humare sath honge….

A smile comes on ACP sir's face and he pat on Rajat's shoulder….. He look at Daya who is slowly going in to sleeping mode due to injection…. But then too his body still struggling with ward boys to move outside: haan Rajat (he murmur) Muse Abhijeet se milna hoga…

He ask doctor to inform him in regular basis what is Daya's condition…..

Ask Rajat to move to bureau and handle currently going on cases…. He will join him in bureau soon….

Rajat move to bureau and ACP move to head quarter of QTF…..

ACP enter in to 15 storage building which is alert….. all are busy in their task with silence and discipline…. Anybody can guess that building belongs to India's security task force… ACP move to 12 floor and stand in front of door of a cabin… he can feel starring eyes of some officers….. but he ignore them… he read the name plate on Cabin… ACP Jaywant Dighe… after hearing coming sound from cabin…. ACP move inside… ACP Jaywant is so happy after seeing ACP Pradyuman…

Jaywant: arre ACP Pradyuman aap yaha… aayiye aayiye… (he extend his hand for shake hand)

ACP after grabbing the extended hand react with smile : arre Jay tum bhi na kabhi nahi sudharo ge…

Jaywant too smile and offer seat tto ACP: haan ab itane salo bad tu musase milne aayega toh or kya kahu tumhe…..

ACP (take seat and defend himself): acha jaise tu toh har roj musase milne aata hai na…

Jaywant: hmmmm sach me iss profession ne toh humse yeh sare pal chin hi liye hai….. chalo koi bat nahi tum batao aaj yaha kaise…..

ACP explain him whole situation and in the end: Dekho Jay muse pura yakin hai Abhijeet ne yeh sab nahi kiya hai…..

Jaywant who listen all thing in alert mode: Pradyuman me samjta hue ki aapne officer pe aaise iljam lagne ke bad kya mehsus hota hai….. or mai janta hue tum toh unn dono ko beto ki tarah pyaar karte ho… per iss waqt me kuch nahi kar sakta Abhijeet ke khilaf sabut hai or ussane confession bhi diya hai…. aaise me mai usse chod du toh….

ACP cut Jaywant as he feel Jaywant takes his words in wrong way : arre nahi nahi Jay mai yeh nahi keh raha ki tum usse chod do….. ussase tum thik waisa hi behave karo jaise ek officer ko girftar karne ke bad kiya jata hai… mai ussake liye koi riyayat ya soholiyat nahi mang raha hue….

Jaywant who is confused now: toh tumhe musase kya chahiye…..

ACP: jay muse bas ek bar Abhijeet se millna hai agar tum permission de do toh bohot jada madat hogi mere liye… or ek bat please jitani ho sake utana time tu laga charge sheet file karne me….

Jaywant relax ACP: bas itani si bat chalo mai hi khud tumhe waha leke chalta hue… or charge sheet ki chinta tum mat karo mai puri koshish karunga…..

In next 15 minutes, ACP is seating in front of Abhijeet in QTF interrogation room….

Abhijeet is looking worried… but silent he know very well that ACP must be angry on his step but he wants to know how's his buddy…. Is he alright… stress ne usse or bimar toh nahi kiya na…

Abhijeet: Sir woh thik toh hai na…

ACP in anger: kue tumne usse marne ki koshish ki….. usse marne ki supari di….. ab kue itani concern dikha rahai ho…

Abhijeet look ACP in shock….. he not at all expecting such a rude reply from ACP….

ACP teased him for his shocking reaction: kue ab kue shock ho….. jab mere bête ko marne ki koshish ki tab nahi laga ki kitana galat kar rahai ho tum…. Kya kya dushmani thi tumhari ussase haan….

Abhijeet really comes in trouble: sir aap yeh kya keh rahai hai…..

ACP (in loud voice): kue marane ki koshish ki tumne usse bolo… jawab do muse Abhijeet… tumne muse sharminada kar diya hai Abhijeet….. (ACP turns his head to other side)

Abhijeet in watery tone….. he is pleading to ACP sir: Sir maine sach me aaisa kuch nahi kiya hai sir….. nahi maine usse marne ki koshish kar hi nahi sakta….. aap jante ho na ki mera bhai hai woh… mai usse kaise chot pohocha sakta hue…

ACP turn with a smile which is bit turn in watery tone: janta hue mai bohot ache se janta hue…. toh yeh sab kue Abhijeet….. mera ek beta toh hospital ke bed pe tha or dusara ussaka khayal rakh raha tha…. Dono mere sath nahi the per fir bhi man me sukun tha mere…. Per ab… ab tum yaha ho… mai tumhe bachane ki koshish kar raha tha bahar or tum….. tum khud ko dubane pe tule ho….. kue Abhijeet kue… (He shake Abhijeet….)

Abhijeet silently replied: Sir mere pass bas yahi ek rasta tha…

ACP in slow tone: Abhijeet….. (His eyes are saying that he can understand why Abhijeet took that decision)

Abhijeet pleaded to ACP again: sir please ussaka khayal rakhiye…

Abhijeet said this words and turn around and move towards his cell…. ACP shook his head and move out…..

ACP return to bureau… and he call Rajat Vivek and Sachin inside the cabin….

ACP orders them: baki sab jano ko current case pe kam pe laga do….. or tum teeno Abhijeet and Daya wale case me lag jao….. per yaad rakhana official nahi unofficial kam karna hai… kisi ko kano kan khabar na ho…..

Sachin: sir aap fikar mat kijiye hum Abhijeet sir ko bacha lenge…..

ACP: sachin muse pata hai issi liye maine ek bar bhi tum logo se yeh nahi puch ki kya tumhe Abhijeet ki begunayi pe yakin hai ya nahi….. kue ki mai janta hue tum log wishwas karte ho… ab tum log jao kal subah Abhijeet ke case ki puri jankari ke sath musase milo fir hum sochte hai ki kya karna hai….

That Night… Nobody was there with Daya in hospital… as all are busy in their work…

Next Day morning….. When Doctor went to Daya's room for routine check up a wearied scene was waiting for him… three word boys are on flour in unconscious stage…. He immediately took out his mobile phone and call to CID bureau…..

In bureau ACP Rajat Sachin and Vivek was present… they are discussing on Abhijeet's case… when in suddenly bureau phone rings….. Vivek went to pick the call….. and here ACP sir's phone ring at the same time…..

ACP and Vivek both return in tension way….. Rajat and Sachin are confused… so they asked to ACP and Vivek…..

Vivek: Sir gadbad ho gayi hai….. Daya sir hospital se gayab ho gaye hai…

Rajat in tension: kya … kaha gaye woh…. Kaise hua yeh sab…

ACP in more tension: lo yaha Daya gayab hai or waha Abhijeet ke khilaf charge sheet kal sham ko file hone wali hai….. abhi abhi Jay ka phone aaya tha ussaka kehena hai ki woh issase jada delay nahi kar sakta…. Humare pass sirf aaj ka din or raat hai… kal charge sheet file hone se pehele hume asali murjrim ko QTF ke hawale karna hi hai….

Nahi Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…..

A week but strong voice bounce on all ears

All turn to door and found 6 feet week man standing with help of Door… He is wearing hospital cloths….. Vivek immediately move and catch the man… Sachin move forward and pull the chair and Move forward to help Vivek… but man pull himself from Vivek's grip and try to stand properly and say in determined tone….

Sss…. Senior… In… In..spector…. Daya reporting…. On….. on….. duty Sirrrrr….

* * *

Thanks a lot for all reviews... please aaise hi support dete rahiyega...

Love from DF


	5. Tu meri Jindagi Hai

Sorry Friends for extra long Late... but mai khud me ulaj gayi thi or bahar aane me time lag gaya... here is my update

* * *

**Tu meri Jindagi hai **

ACP look at his officer who is looking so week…. He remember THE SNR INSPECTOR DAYA CID MUMBAI… a smart handsome…. Tall…. Well build….. or in his buddies term over wait… who always enter inside bureau with determination and strong foots….. today also determination reflecting on his face….. but his strong foots are trembling….. his over wait well build body is so week… even he is not able to breathe properly…. The body is fully exhaust in travelling from Hospital to bureau….

ACP give a lovingly smile to Daya and move towards him….. he put his hand on Daya's shoulder: Snr Inspector Daya welcome back in the team…. (Daya give a proud look to ACP sir…. His eyes reflecting happiness of rejoining…. (ACP sir give close look to him and narrow his eyes…. ) Per yeh kya pehen kea aye ho bureau… (Daya look confused…. On his expression ACP sir just smiled and continue) chalo jao jake change karke aao or wapas aake kam shuru kar dena….. thik hai

Daya was about to denied but when he saw warning eyes of ACP sir he surrender with lower head…..

ACP look at Daya who just turn around to move outside….. his is still struggling to move on…so ACP: Vivek tum Daya ke sath jao….. or haan aate samay usse kuch khila bhi dena thodi jabar dasti karni padegi… per sambhalke

Vivek nodded: sir mai samaj gaya….. aap fikar mat kijiye…

ACP turn to Sachin and ask him: Sachin tum Hospital me sab sabhal lo….

Vivek and Daya move on immediate bases…. Where Sachin got engaged with phone call to Hospital…

He Rajat turns to ACP sir

Rajat in little bit worried tone: Sir aapko Daya sir ko join karne se rokna chahiye tha…..

ACP pat on Rajat's shoulder: haan rajat chahata toh mai bhi yahi tha ki usse rok lu per fir tumne hospital me kahi bat yaad aa gayi… or maine usse join karne diya….. or waise bhi Abhijeet… (he suddenly stop)

Rajat look at ACP sir who stop in between the sentenced and started thinking some thing: sir mai kuch samaj nahi aap kehena kya chate ho…..

ACP snap out from his thoughts: Rrajat sach kahue toh mai ussape ghussa karna chahta tha ki woh aaise kaise hospital se nikal sakta hai…. per aate hi ussane jis hisab se kaha ki Snr Inspector Daya reporting on duty Sir… ussame kayi unkahi bate thi… aapne bhai ko bachane ki kashish thi ussame… or fir muse ussape ghusse ki jagah garve mehsus hua… or waise bhi mai Daya ko abhi mana karta or hospital bheja deta toh kya guarantee hai ki wapas waha se nahi bhagega…. Or uss waqt woh akela hi sab kuch karta,… ab kamse kam joh bhi karga humare samne toh karega…

Sachin ended with the call and comes to ACP: sir hospital ke doctor bohot jada ghussa hai Daya sir se….. mamala kahi DCP sir tak na pohoch jaye…

ACP smiles and in careless tone: arre dekha jayega joh hoga….. filhal toh mere honhar officer ko bachane ki tayari karo…. Chao lag jao kam pe,…..

Rajat and Sachin feel a relax tone of ACP sir… they are hearing this tone after around two weeks…

Sachin turn to Rajat but still looking at ACP who is entering into his cabin with smiling face: sir ACP sir kitane khush hena…. Warana kal tak toh kitane stress me the…

Rajat nodded in agreement and add: Haan Sachin….. pata nahi kya bat hai Daya sir me kal sham tak toh hum bhi kitane pareshan the Abhijeet sir ki case ko lekar…per Ab dekho…. Jaise man me ek wishwas jag gaya hai…. ki ab Abhijeet sir ka koi kuch nahi bigad sakta…

After half an hour Daya come inside with formal black shirt and blue jeans….. Nobody will ever believe that shirt belongs to him….. Its like he is wearing shirt which is too much over size for him…. But he did not bother…. Vivek give him some eatable which make him more fresh and now he is able to stand and walk properly..…. although its not usual but quit stable… behind him Vivek also enter inside the bureau….

Daya did not waste time….. Daya ask in eager mode: Rajat kya lead hai…

Rajat smiles on his eagerness but answer quickly: sir paise konse IP se transfer hue the…. Woh pata chal gaya hai….

Daya in happy mode: kaha se…..

Sachin added: sir oshiwara ke yaha pe ek cyber café hai waha se…

Daya turn arround: toh itajar kiska hai chalo jaldi…..

Daya turn hard to move outside in excitement… and tremble a bit…. He search something to grab and found a good grip on his hand….. he stand properly and found ACP sir who is grabbing his hand to support him… he embarrassed a bit….

ACP sir leave him after seeing him in control and embarrassed….. Daya immediately turn his head down….. he close his eyes a bit as he expecting a big scroll from ACP but ACP in cool tone just say few words….

ACP: Daya Josh me nahi hosh me kam karo…

Daya look at him in surprised way… and found concern gaze of ACP sir…..

Daya reply him in a bit emotional tone: Sir aaj raat muse Abhijeet ghar pe chahiye…..

ACP smiles and turn while saying: hmmm hosh se kam karoge toh jarur milega…. Or ab time waist kue kar rahai ho….. bhago….

Daya move out with Rajat Vivek and Sachin… when they are moving from bureau steps…. Doctor came inside… they saw almost running Daya and ask ACP in angry tone

Doctor: yeh kya hai ACP sir

ACP in relax tone: mere officers hai Doctor

Doctor become more angry after seeing relax ACP: dekhiye ACP sir me bohot serious mood me hue….. dekhiye Daya ke liye yeh sab biklkul thik nahi hai….. yeh stress ussake liye jan lewa ho sakta hai… aap usse yeh sab karne ki iajajat deke bohot bada risk le rahai hai….

ACP in same relax tone: doctor sahab risk lena toh humare profession ka ek hissa hai…. ek CID officer her minute aapne jaan ka risk hi uthata hai… or waise bhi jab yeh stress Daya pe nahi tha toh kya thi ussaki halat…. Kal dupeher tak toh woh hosh me bhi nahi reh pata tha… per jab se yeh stress ussane liya hai… toh dekhiye dod laga raha hai….

Doctor who is come inside in anger is now speechless…. Yah ACP sir is right…. That stress is working like a magic medicine on Daya… he is quite stable condition now….

At the site of computer café…. Which is on 3rd floor… the building does not have lift so they have to take stair case,….Till 1st floor Daya manage well…. But each next step making him breathless… After reaching at 2nd floor… Daya's condition is too much terrible…. He almost fall down and searching for air…. Rajat tell Vivek to bring water from car and till the time Rajat and Sachin make Daya seat on one step…

Daya manage to say: Rajat tum ….. tum log jao mai….. mai thi hue…..

Sachin disagree: per sir

Rajat look at Daya and then say no to Sachin by eyes…. they started climbing steps to reach at 3rd floor….

Rajat to café owner: yaha pe IP address …. konse PC ka hai…..

Café owner: sir woh 3rd number wale PC ka…

Sachin: kya kabhi iss adami ko yaha dekha hai….. (he is showing Abhijeet's photo)

Café owner: nahi sahab kabhi nahi…..

Rajat: acha iss PC pe kariban 16 din pehele kon bethatha iss ka record mil sakta hai kya

Café owner: arre sahab yeh PC toh permanent book hai…..

Sachin: matlab

Café owner: arre sahab yeh Badshah bethata hai iss pe hamesha… jitana time bhi woh aata hai na issi PC pe baithata hai….. or pure mahine ka bhada deta hai muse toh mai bhi iss PC pe kisi ko baith ne nahi deta….

Rajat: or yeh badshah wahi hai na jo hiss waqt uss PC pe batha hai

Café owner: haan sir wahi hai

Sachin move forward and grab the man who is there on PC…. At the same time Daya reach there he still breathing heavily…. Vivek helping him to stand properly….. Daya holding a water bottle…

Badshah punch Sachin hard on his face and started running… on a immediate reaction….. Daya grab him by his neck….

Daya move him in front side and ask: sach sach ….. batahhhhh de warana…. An…jam bohot burra hoga…..

Badshah who is struggling with Daya's tight grip tease him: abbey pehele thik se khada toh reh fir Badshah se panga le….

Daya comes in anger: Abhijeet ko kue fasaya

Badshah in careless tone: kon Abhijeet …. Mai kisi Abhijeet ko nahi janata or agar janta bhi hue or usse maine hi barbad kiya hai….. toh bhi tum mera kya ukahad kega… hai kon tuh….

Daya comes in action….. he gives a famous slap to him and Badshah was on floor….

Badshah cry: arre Daya sahab muh ka nakasha mat bigado….. maf kardo aapko pehechana nahi….

Daya in anger grab his neck again: agge se kabhi bhulega bhi nahi… mera Badla Abhijeet se liye tune… teri himat kaise hue

Badhsah in pleading tone: kon Abhijeet sahan mai toh unhe pehechanta bhi nahi….

Daya push him back on floor: toh ussake Account se Ajay ke account me paise ku transfer kiye bol…..

Badshah still on floor: arre sahab….. 20 din pehele kisine aapne ko 5 lakh rupaye or ek transaction diya… bank ka login id or password ke sath….. aapune toh bas woh transfer kiya…. or kuch nahi

Vivek move forward: kisne Diye tuse paise…..

Badshah move back: sahab salim ne…. woh aapko Vashi bajar me milga….

All move to qualis and started moving towards Vashi bajar

Rajat who is seating on passenger seat: Daya sir hum pehele hospital chahte hai fir…..

Daya who is feeing bit restless…. Open window to have some fresh air… nahi Rajat Mai thik hue…

Daya who is thinking something in deeply suddenly questions Vivek who is on driving seat

Vivek: Abhijeet ke IPAD se woh mail kab bheja gaya tha… sir 25 tarikh ko paise trasfter hone se ek din pehele…

Daya nodded and ask another query: Vivek kya kisi or ke iP address ko use karke aapne computer se mail bheja ja skata hai kya…..

Vivek: haan sir or agar IP address pata ho toh aap VLC se connect karke usske PC ka remote bhi le sakate ho or dekh sakte ho….

Daya: or bank password hack karna

Vivek: sir hackers IP address se aapke computer ka sara data copy kar sakte hai…. or agar aapki browse history me koi bank transaction ho jaise online purchase from not authorize site or something toh woh aapka password waha se nikal sakta hai….

Daya: hmmm toh isska mat lab hai….. ( Daya started thinking again)

Rajat ask: kya hua sir…..

Daya answer him: Rajat 24 tarikh ko mai or Abhijeet ek raid marne gaye the….. Vishakaha nagar….. jaha red marne gaye the waha pe gunde guns ke sath the….. toh muth bhed achank se chalu ho gayi or mai gadi bina lock kiye hi gadi se uthar gayatha,,,,,,, uss samay Abhijeet ka IPAD humare sath hi tha…jab hum lote toh hume laga ki kuch gadbad hai per jab check kiya tab sab thik tha…

Vivek added: shayad jab gadi se dur the tabhi kisine IPAD ka address churaya hoga….

Daya agreed: haan Vivek muse bhi yahi lagta hai… Vivek tum or Sachin iss Badshah ko keke jao or Salim ko padkad ke bureau pohocho…. Hume aage Shanty nagar ke corner pe utar do… yaha se ek kachi sakad hai hum asani se Vishakha nagar pohoch jayenge…..

Here all wants to argue with Daya but before that Daya open the door and Vivek needs to stop qualis… before Rajat gets down Daya started moving towards small lane….. Rajat got down and Sachin shifted to passenger seat…

The whole journey towards Vishaka nagar from shanti nagar was too much difficult for Daya….. his head is spinning and once he feel like his heart will not work after next step….. Rajat catch his hand….. He wanted to stop Daya but Daya not in a mood to listen any thing…..

Rajat call to ACP sir….

Rajat in too much worried tone: Sir aap please Daya sir ko samjayi ye… woh samaj hi nahi rahai hai… unhe chakkar aa rahai hai….. or saas lene me taklif ho rahi hai… mai keh raha hue ki hum rukte hai hospital chalte hai per woh man hi nahi rahai hai…

ACP in deep concern: kya…. Tum log kaha ho iss waqt…..

Rajat: sir ek sunsan rasta hai… Shanti Nagar se Vishaka Nagar jane ka….. ussi raste pe hai….

ACP: acha kya Daya ne Bluetooth pehena hai…

Rajat: haan sir pehena hai…..

ACP thik hai muse ussase connect karo…..

Rajat did as ACP instructed….. and voice run inside Daya's ear…. With the voice Daya who is moving so fast stops at one place…

Voice commanded Daya: jaha bhi baith ne ki jagah mile baith jao…

Daya look here and there and found a bench… he move towards that bench and seats down…

Rajat move towards Daya and seat beside him… and give a water bottle to him…

Rajat : Daya sir pani pi lijiye….

Daya about to denied when Voice commanded: Pani pilo

Daya drink some water and then complaint: nahi pina muse pani… kue manu mai tumhari bat…..

Voice smile a bit inside teeth and: acha kue nahi manoge meri bat

Daya: tumne mani thi meri bat maine kitana kaha tha ruk jao Abhi ruk jao….. per tum chale gaye the na muse akela chod ke uss hospital me

Abhijeet: Daya sambhal aapne aap ko…..

Daya: nahi smabhalna muse tum aao or sambhalo muse

Abhijeet: bacchu dekh agar tumne khud ka khayal nahi rakha na toh mai kabhi tumhare pass nahi aaunga….

Before Daya could react anything Phone got disconnected…..

* * *

Friends me try karungi next update as soon as possible karu... sorry one again and please review Dena... please...


	6. Yeh Kya ho raha hai

Sorry and thank you... Sorry for keeping you waiting and Thank you for waiting...

* * *

**Yeh Kya ho raha hai **

Daya just move his head towards Rajat….. and give him a faint smile… Rajat grab the opportunity…

Rajat in comfort tone: Daya sir aap yaha thoda aram karlo mai Taxi leke aata hue…

Daya just nodded a bit in agreement… After seeing Daya is agree Rajat smile… He moves ahead…. And Daya close his eyes and relax on that bench… yes his mind is so much relax now…. He just heard few words from his buddy…..

On the other side… ACP pat on Abhijeet's shoulder who turn away his face from ACP sir's sight to hide his tears…

ACP smile and say: Chalo abhi tayar ho jao….. aaj raat ko tum ghar jane wale ho…..

Abhijeet give surprised look to ACP while clearing salty water from his eyes…..

ACP look at him and smile… He continues in careless: bhai tumhare chote ka kehena hai….. maine thodi na kaha hai….

Abhijeet knows that if Daya decided something he will complete it at any cost…. But he is worried for Daya… he is really weak now… he needs some rest too… in reply to ACP's naughty complaint he just smiled…. and move out from interrogation room of QTF…

ACP also smile on his two best officers or sons and move out….. he was planning to meet Jaywant so started moving towards his cabin… but Saw Jaywant in lobby…. Jaywant move towards ACP…..

Jaywant asked with a smile: mal liya ussase…

ACP nodded with satisfactory smile: haan mil liya….. aaya toh tha usse yeh batane ki Snr Insp Daya ne duty join kar li hai….. per ab lagta hai hum joh bhi karte hai ussake piche koi na koi achi wajah jarur hoti hai…..

Jaywant pat on ACP's shoulder in friendly manner: ACP muse yakin hai tumhara officer Abhijeet jaldi hi tumhari team ke sath hoga…..

ACP take Jaywant's hand in his hand and say: Jay tumne kafi badi madat ki hai meri…. Mai tumhara shukriya…

Jaywat stop ACP in midway and say: shukri ya ki wajay ek din ghar khane pe bulaya hota…. Or teri woh bina oil ki bhindi khilayi hoti toh jada maja aata….

Both ACP and Jaywant laugh and bid good bye to each other…

Here in Custody Abhijeet enter inside with pain…. Still his ears are feel with so many words of Daya… the words Daya repeating in hospital corridor… Daya's complaint which he just heard…. He knows very well that He hurt Daya so much….

Abhijeet in silent mode repeating some words: Muse maf karde mere dost bohot taklif de chukka hue….. ya yeh keh ko de raha hue na mai tumhe…

At the same time but at a different place… Daya who was seating on the bench heard some words… he instantly open his eyes and found he is seating alone… he thinks…..

Daya: Abhi tumne yeh thik nahi kiya hai… dekh jab samane aayega na mere toh mai tumhe isski saja jur dunga…

Abhijeet feel these words around him…. He smile and says: acha baba jitana chahe mar le muse….. ek bar mil toh mere bhai….

After this rest of the time he feels so much pain in his heart….. he has a feeling that Daya is taking so much unnecessary stress on his weak heart….. Abhijeet wants to run and grab Daya's hand and stop him… but he can't do that… he is so much restless and roaming here and there…

After a time he feels sooth….. Automatically his feet stop wondering and he sleep on the bench available in the room…

Its 11.30 pm in clock…. And all of a sudden door of his room got open…. Two QTF officers enter and ask Abhijeet to move with them…

Abhijeet in confusion: per abhi toh raat hai iss waqt aap log muse kaha leke ja raha hai ho…..

QTF officer explain: dekho hume pata hai abhi raat hai per humare pass uppar se orders aaye hai or aap ko humre sath chalana hoga…..

Abhijeet look at the paper of Order handed over by one of the QTF officer and sing heavily….. and move out with them….. he is very much tensed… as its really weird what is just now happening with him…..

QTF officers hand cuffed his hand back side….. the van they choose for him is closed one from all the side… air also not coming inside from anywhere… he is feeling uneasy….. in that Dark close van…. He has no idea where they are moving… also he is alone at back side of that van… it is not a normal journey….

Soon van stop at a place….. they take him out release his hands….. and all of a sudden they push him back… because of that push Abhijeet fail on ground… QTF officers rush inside the van and move from there…

Abhijeet surprised on there behavior…. He first runs behind the van…. But its hard to catch the van so he stops… the dust his cloths and look around…. He is on empty road… he check is his watch… it showing 11.55 pm…..

Abhijeet (murmur): yeh aaise kue chale gaye…. Or iss waqt yaha koi taxi wagera bhi nahi milegi….. waise me hue kaha pe…..

He look around and found a row house…. He silently moves towards that row house… while moving he think…

Pata nahi Daya kaisa hoga… iss house me agar phone hai toh ACP sir ko phone karke puchata hue….. or fir unhe batau bhi ki mai yaha hue….. per kaha hue…. yeh toh muse bhi nahi pata…. Shayad uss ghar me rehene wale meri koi madat kar paye…..

All the scenario around is dangers….. if it was a common man he must be fainted due to fear….. but Abhijeet is looking more attentive….

He slowly move inside the main get of row house….. and heard a bells of a clock… its ringing continuously…. Its is announcing that next day is started…. Its 12 am…

He reaches at door…. its 6th bell when he push door… which is little bit open…

He peep inside… bells are still ringing….and when he completely entered inside…. Bells stop….. he guess that 12 bells are over… and soon….. he feel a hard punch in his stomach… all is dark he is not able to see who is the attacker….. he just about to fell back side…. When someone pull him by hand and hugs him tightly…

* * *

I know its not up to the mark and also so short... I will make next chapter long... and ya woh iss story ka last chapter loga...

love friends


	7. I trust you and you trust me…

Sorry for the late…. Aap sab jan kahoge….. ussame konsi nahyi bat hai aaj kal her naye chaoter ki shurwat DF issi line karti hai…. per guys I am really busy in personal and professional life… or uss wajah se naye ideas hi dimag me nahi aa rahai hai or uppar se purane ideas ka link bhi chut raha hai….. uff chalo yeh toh ho gaya mera rona dhona… ab kam ki bat… I know I said that this chapter will be last chapter…. Per there are so many things to explain… so here it's a small chapter on CID team… and in next chapter I will tell you hows they got main culprate…..

**I trust you and you trust me…..**

Abhijeet feel sooth in that hug…. All tension tiredness all just ended with that one hug… But what is this….. Before he realized….. The person in hug is far going away from him….. he move ahead here and there in darkness…. But not able to find that person…

Abhijeet shout: Dayaaaa….

With his shout a thing happened in his favor….. some random lights in the room are on now… its not sufficient to clear where he is standing and which is that place….. but now at least he can locate something in that deem light…

Abhijeet look here and there: yaha toh koi nahi hai… kahi muse abhas toh nahi hua….. nahi aaisa kaise ho sakta hai muse yakin hai woh tha yaha…. Haan woh tha yaha per… or yeh pet me dard….. haan ussike gussese hua hai…. kahi usse kuch ho toh nahi gaya…. koi leke toh nahi gaya na usse yaha se…. ACP sir keh rahai the ussaki tabiyat thik nahi hai… kaha gaya woh…

He started moving here and there….. Soon he heard some random voice… from somewhere… The Sharp Shooter of CID who can hit the target by closed eyes become active…. he is guessing from where voice Is coming…. Soon he clear the direction in his mind….. and move on… the direction is first floor….. he took stairs and move….

And heard a loud and painful voice…. Bachalo Bosssssssss…..

Abhijeet run in that direction…. Found no one….. but soon he realized someone move from his behind….. he turn in jerk… found Daya standing on the age of the stairs….. Before Abhijeet move to him… Daya fall on back side….

Abhijeet run ahead… Daaayyaaaa….. he run fast to catch Daya's hand… but its too late … Daya was already fall down…. Abhijeet did not waste a movement and move downside…..

While running down he skip some stairs… and in all this he about to fall…. When some on hold him from back side… he turn around and found no one… his mind is focus on Daya…. who just fallen down….. he ignore what just happened to him and move down as soon as possible to see Daya….. In that little light he is not able to see long distance things properly….

When he reach down he is surprised as there is no Daya…. no blood marks nothing… even dust on floor is also not disturbed…. Now he is just confused… He is moving here and there without knowing directions…. And again a loud voice bang on his ears….. but that voice continue for some minutes… It's a screaming voice of Daya….. He is taking Abhijeet's name continuously…..

Abhi Bachao muse… aaaahhhh….. bothot dard ho raha hai… Abhi please bachao… Abhi leke jao muse yaha se… Abhi kaha ho tum Abhi….

The voice is coming from all directions….. Abhijeet is confused and tensed…he just shut his ears by his hand….. he wants to save Daya but where he is… and all sounds stop… a door shutting voice was the end of all sounds….. Abhijeet run towards Door… it is waiving due to air….. Abhijeet move out as soon as possible…

Found Daya's qualis park outside….. The only voice in the air is engine voice which is indicating that engine of the qualis is on….. Head lights are dancing in on and off mode….. Focus of light is coming on Abhijeet's eyes….. He is not able to recognised who is there inside the qualis…. To protect his eye's from Sharp light he cover them by hand….. and started moving ahead…

He reach to qualis and light off…. Abhijeet slowly uncover his eyes….. and his jaw drop….. he can' believe on his eyes…

The person on driving seat is smiling…. Abhijeet move to driver seat… and open the door and command in strong voice…..

Abhijeet: engine band karo or bahar aao…

Person on driving seat… look at him with feared eyes… but before that strong command he is helpless… He stops the engine…. And move out…..

As soon as person is out of qualis Abhijeet pick is ear…. Person starts shouting in painful voice….

Ahhh…. Aahhhhh….. Abhijeet sir please chod dijiye…. Aahh Dard ho raha hai….

Before Abhijeet could react any more…. A voice come from his behind….

Sir please chod dijiye na usse….

Abhijeet turn and focus on the person who is standing behind him….

Abhijeet in teasing tone: achhha…..Dard ho raha hai usse….. muse under darate waqt nahi socha ki agar pakade jao ge tho kya saja milegi…

Another voice come from other side…

Sir chod dijiye na usse issme ussaki koi galati nahi hai hai woh toh… (Person instantly stop…. He realized that he is about to take wrong name…..

Abhijeet nodded that he understand: acha….. hmmmm chalo Rajat tum kehete ho toh chod deta hue….

He leave ear of Vivek who stands properly but still holding his ear….. Abhijeet turn to Fredy and ask…..

Abhijeet: kaha hai woh…

Fredy about to open his mouth when eyes of Vivek and Rajat warn him to keeps his mouth shut…..

So there is no answer….

Abhijeet shouts a bit: Rajat maine pucha kaha hai woh….

Rajat move his head down

Abhijeet warn: usse bachane ka koi fayada nahi hai muse batao kaha hai woh…

Arre usse kue dat rahai ho….. mai toh yahi hue….. ab tum thik se nahi dekhte ussame uss bechari kya galti hai

Daya who was seating on passenger seat replied while getting down from qualis…..

Abhijeet run to him and hit two three punch in his stomach…..

Daya: aauch….arre boss… aaj subah hi toh hospital se nikala hue…

Abhijeet look concern towards Daya…..

Daya just give a smile and both hug each other…..

Daya murmur: Happy Friendship day boss….

Abhijeet separate from hug and look at Him…. after looking same shine and smile in that week body he is relaxed….

Abhijeet: Happy Friendship day….. or tum logo ko bhi Happy Friendship day…

After wishing each other, all settle down inside qualis and started moving towards…. Driving seat gets occupied by Daya, passenger seat by Abhijeet and behind Rajat Fredy and Vivek gets settled down….

As their journey started…. Abhijeet asked: Daya yeh sab kya tha haan…. Tumhe [ata hai mai kitana dar gaya tha…..

Daya make angry face and burst: acha toh tum dar gaye the….. or mai mai kitana dar gaya tha hospital em jab tum muse chod keg aye the….

Abhijeet look at Daya….. who is so upset…..Abhijeet know the reason….. he waited for few minutes for more angry comments from Daya….. but Daya did not speak anything… Rajat Vivek and Fredy decided to keep quite till both friends did not settle all there issues…. finally Abhijeet speaks with a small smile….

Abhijeet: agar uss din tuse chodke nahi jata toh aaj bhi tu ussi bed pe pada hota…

Daya looks at Abhijeet…. He is not at all surprised and he already understand that all this is Abhijeet's plan to cheer him up….. and that's the reason he is so upset: per boss aaise khud pe ilajam leke….. agar me thik nahi hota or tumhe kuch ho jata toh…

Abhijeet smile and say: Nahi aaisa nahi hota… meri girftari ke bad tumhe toh thik hona hi tha…..

Daya look at him: Itana bhi yakin mat karo bpss….. kisi din yeh yakin tut gaya na toh bohot taklif hogi tumhe…..

Abhijeet look in to Daya'a eyes… so pure and concern…. Then he smile and say in dreamy voice…..

Abhijeet:. Kya aaisa hoga kabhi…. nahi na…

The question maid Daya silent…. all world is agree with Abhijeet on this point…..

Abhijeet continued: Bas manme base issi bharose ka sahara leke maine woh iljam aapne sir liya tha… jab hospital me mere girftari ki bate sunhe tusme achanak se woh badlaw dekha toh laga bas muse agar mera Daya wapas achiye toh yahi tarika hai ki usse koi challenge de du….. or maine de diya

Daya ask just after Abhijeet finished his lines: Boss agar me tuhari bato me aa jata or samaj leta ki tumhe ne muse marne ki koshish ki hai toh…..

Abhijeet: You Trust in me blindly… yahi keheta hai na tu….. toh aaise kaise man leta ki mai kabhi tumhe chot pohocha sakata hue,….

Daya look at his buddy… it's the most precious relation he got in his life….. agar koi chahe toh bhi iss rishte ko tod nahi paayega…. Because, they are two bodies with one sole…

**Do review guys…. Will post next and hopefully last chapter on Sunday… **


	8. Back to Home

Hey Friends sorry for such a long waititng… I written it once then delet it…. then again written it….. but still not satisfied with this… so read it on your own risk…..

Thanks a lot friends for being me with me when I am so irregular… its only for all of you…..

* * *

**Back to Home**

After this all of sudden, there is a silence all over qualis and on road too….

Abhijeet speak to break the silence… Abhijeet look at Daya who was pretending that he is fine…. However, he is struggling too breathe properly… Abhijeet understand that suddenly whole day exertion is making Daya week… and now his mind is accepting it after he saw Abhijeet safe in front of him…..

Abhijeet in orderly tone: Hume hospital jana hai gadi waha lo….

Daya argued in childish tone: muse hospital nahi jana hai Hum ghar jayenge…..

Abhijeet did not say anything….. he just started looking outside from window… Now Daya have no option other that going to hospital….. he draws to hospital road….… Abhijeet look at the road and understand that Daya change her root to Hospital….…. A small appears on his face… he looks at Rajat from rear view mirror and Rajat also smiles….. After reaching inside Hospital building….

Daya said in anger: Hospital aa gaya hai…

Abhijeet hide his laughter and: haan toh chalo under…. Aab kya sahab ko uthake leke jana padega…..

Daya smiles: haan leke jao… aab toh mai Mota bhi nahi raha na…..

A sharp pain reflects in Abhijeet's eyes… he remember how he use to tease Daya on his fula hua pet… this two weeks make Daya looking so much weird…. Daya looking at Abhijeet understand the pain Abhijeet feeling…. Therefore, he makes movement light….

Daya: waise jada din isse aaisa nahi rahene dunga mai..….. tum aapne cards tayar rakhana hotels ke bill bharane ke liye….. bas 1-2 hafte…

Abhijeet smiles: haan haan mere baap chahe jitana bill kar dena hotel ka mai bhar dunga….. per ussase pehele Doctor ki permission toh lele….

Daya made bad face after hearing Doctor name… Abhijeet smile and move inside while others follow them…. Doctor check up Daya…. give his medicine to Him and also added a sleeping injection so that Daya can sleep well and take proper rest which is too much required for him after so much excess body movements he did from the morning….

Until Abhijeet and others waited outside the room…. Doctor comes out side and signals Abhijeet to follow him… they reach inside Doctor's cabin…

Abhijeet only waited until they enter inside… just after entering inside he asked eagerly….

Abhijeet: doctor woh thik hai na

Doctor turns and gives assuring smile to Abhijeet….. he take his seat and offer seats to CID officers who are looking at him eagerly for answer….

Doctor: pehel aap sab baithiye aram se…. and just relax, he is fine…..

Abhijeet smile took seat in front of Doctor beside him Rajat seated and Fredy and Vivek seated on a couch placed other side of table…

Fredy: dekha Vivek maine kaha tha Daya sir bilkul thik hai tum meri bat mante hi nahi ho…

Vivek shocked with this bomb from Fredy: arre sir maine kab kaha ki Daya sir thik nahi hai…. mai aaisa kue kahunga…..

Fredy: haan toh maine kab kaha ki tumne aaisa kuch kaha…. Mai toh bas yeh keh raha tha ki tum meri bat nahi mante ho…

Rajat smiles and: Fredy Vivek tum dono aapni bate bad me kar lena…. Filhal doctor sahab ko aapni bat puri karne do…. haan doctor sahab aap batayiye…

Doctor: dekhiye officers kal dupeher tak toh muse Daya ki agale do mahine tak thik hone ki umeed nahi thi… jis tarah se usski dil ki dhadkane chal rahi thi…. non regular basis pe….. muse lag raha tha…. Ki unhe pure bed rest pe rakhana hi sahi hai…. per dupeher ke bad se leke ab tak situation bohot change ho gayi hai… itani bhag dod ke bad bhi he is fine…. (All officers face glow like 1000-volt bulb) unnki heartbeats regular toh nahi hue hai per…. Kafi stable hai….

Abhijeet in feared tone: doctor toh kya stable heart beats ke liye usse ab hospital me rakhana padega…..

Doctor smiles on Abhijeet's query: nahi usski jarirat nahi hai… bas unhe jada bhag dod na karne de or pura healthy food khilayiye….. or haan sabse jada important dawai time de dijiye….

Abhijeet feel extremely relax… he ask eagerly: thank you doctor toh kya hum usse ab ghar leke ja sakte hai….

Doctor shock to hear this: maine unhe need ka injection diya hai toh kal subah jab woh unthenge aap unhe le jayiye…..

Abhijeet make please face: nahi doctor please muse usse abhi ghar leke jane dijiye….

Doctor to Rajat: Office inhe samjayiye…. Ek raat ki hi toh bat hai….

Rajat turn to Abhijeet but after seeing Abhijeet's pleading eyes he turn to Doctor again: doctor kya unhe abhi ghar le jane me ko khatara hai…..

Doctor: nahi koi khatara nahi hai… injection ke asar intana gehera hai ki woh iss travelling me bhi so sakte hai per…

Fredy: Doctor sahab please ab aap koi per mat nikaliye… hume humare sir ko ghar leke jane dijiye…..

Vivek: please doctor please…..

Doctor finally surrender: thik hai aap log kitane jiddi hai yeh mai dekh chukka hue toh wapas aap unhe yaha se bhagake le jaye ussase acha hai ki mai unhe jane ki ijajat dedu….. (All smiles) aap log bahar reception me keheke Ambulance ka intajam kijiye….. taki unhe aaram se leke ja sake….. or Mr. Abhijeet aap jara rukiye kuch paper work complete karna hai…

Vivek and Freddy move to arrange ambulance and to take other stuff of Daya and Abhijeet from the room where Abhijeet and Rajat stay in doctor's cabin to complete formalities….

After formalities Abhijeet move to check whether all the things done… and Rajat stay back to collect reports and other files from Doctor….. After collecting documents when he is moving out….

Doctor: Officer ek Minute…..

Rajat turn and see to doctor…

Doctor: ek bat muse batayiye… yeh Abhijeet or Daya ek dusare ke bhai hai na…..

Rajat smile: ji haan….

Doctor: toh inn dono me intana difference kaise…. Means…. Kuch bhi similarity nahi hai… nature wise bhi dono alag hai….. means jaise bhai yo me hoti hai koi similarity nahi hai unnme…..

Rajat: haan doctor sahab woh kya hai na Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir adopt kiya hai… ADOPTED BROTHERS hai dono…

Doctor looks more confused and Rajat move with smiling face…..

In one and half hour they reach at home after settling Daya in his room…. They all gathered in hall…..

Abhijeet turn and say while entering in to his room: tum sab jan thak gaye honge aaj yahi aram karo … waise bhi subah hone me bas abhi thoda hi time bacha hai…. and haan issase pehele tum log kuch bolo….. It's an ORDER samaj gaye…..

He move inside his room… All settled on sofa with smiling faces….. Abhijeet come outside with some cloths so that all can change… In next 15 minutes time Rajat come out side from guest room in fresh mood…. While Fredy and Vivek still getting fresh and enjoying some sweet noke zoke…. When Rajat came out they heard some voice from kitchen they look in to kitchen and surprise to see Abhijeet is inside…..

After seeing him inside the Kitchen….. He move inside…..Abhijeet is making magi for all….

Rajat move towards kitchen floor: arre sir aap kya kar rahai ho….

Abhijeet: magi bana raha hue… bas yahi thi ghar pe…. Do hafto se koi tha nahi na….. toh kuch saman nahi hai….

Rajat: arre sir issaki kya jarurat thi…. humne waise bhi khana khaya tha aap se milne se pehele….

Abhijeet look at Rajat and understand he is lying: hmmmm per muse toh bhuk lagi thi na…. issi liye….

Rajat smiles: sir mai kuch help karu

Abhijeet: magi banane me toh nahi per haan tum agar chai bana do toh maja aa jaye…..

In kitchen both had some chit chat about current case in bureau and what happened in bureau in last two weak etc…. in next 15 minutes Vivek and Fredy joins them on dining table…. Where Abhijeet and Rajat already placed food bowls and teacups…..

Fredy made comment while settle in on chair: Thank you sir muse toh bhuk lagi thi bohot sari…sham ko khana bhi toh nahi khaya tha na…..

Rajat who had just taken a fork full of magi in hand look at Freddy with open mouth…..

Abhijeet smiles look at Rajat: muse bhi toh bhuk lag rahi thi bohot sari Freddy….

Vivek: thank you sir….

Abhijeet smiles: hmmmm welcome Vivek…. (now come to the point) waise kya woh mujrim pakada gaya jisne DAYA pe yeh hamala kiya tha…..

Fredy in excitement: haan sir Daya sir ne akhir usse pakad hi liya….

Abhijeet while eating: haan Fredy yeh toh thik hai, per muse yakin hai issme tum log ki bhi bohot sari mehnat hogi….

Rajat taking a sip of tea: sir hum mehnat toh pehele se kar rahai the per jab Daya sir ka sath mila toh mehnat ko manjil mil gayi… Sir Daya sir me koi bat toh hai unn ke aate hi bade se bade kam bhi asan lagne lagte hai…

Abhijeet smiles and look at the Daya's room: haan yeh baat toh hai…. waise tha kon woh jisne Daya se intani nafarat thi ki usse marne ki supari di….

Vivek: sir Vishal tha iss sab ke piche…. (an expression of anger reflect on his face for a movement while taking the name of culprit)

Abhijeet in deep thinking: Vishal kahi yeh wahi Vishal toh nahi jisse Daya ne pakada tha aapne Bhai ke khoon ke jurm mai…..

Fredy confirms: haan wahi….

Abhijeet in confusion: per usse toh illaj ke liye Mental hospital bheja tha na….

Rajat confirms: haan sir wahi pe ussaka dimag kuch jada hi thik ho gaya… waha se bhag ke bahar aaya or yeh sab planning kardi…

Abhijeet asks: per yeh sab kiya kaise ussane…. Matlab mere IPAD se mail kiya….. mera bank account se paise transfer kiye…..

Vivek: Sir uss din jab Vishaka nagar me aap logo ki unn gundo se mut bhed hue thi na tab iss Vishal ne chup ke se aapke IPAD ka IP address le liya tha or aap ke IPAD se woh mail bhi bheja tha….. or badme IP address ke jariye aap ka IPAD hack kiya… Sir shayad aapne uss din koi bank transaction ki hogi issi wajah se usse aapke bank ke login ID or password mil gaye…..

Abhijeet thinks for a minute and reply: haan uss din Daya ne koi online game kharida toh tha…. Shayad tabhi ussane woh details liye honge…..

For some time there is a silence there….. when Abhijeet asked next question…..

Abhijeet: Rajat jab meri Dayase bat hue ussake bad kya hua…

Rajat explain: sir mai or Daya sir Vishal nagar pohoche taxi me…. Waha jaha pe aap ki mut bhed hue tha….. waha pe puch tach karne per ek pan ke shop wale ne bataya ki uss din ussane ek aadmi ko humari gadi ke pass dekha tha jab hum mutbhed me busy the… humne uss admika sketch banwaya….

Freddy: sir Vishal ne aapna getup change liya tha makeup kiya tha acha wale…. Toh pehechan me nahi aa raha tha….

Rajat: sir tabhi Daya sir ne idea diya ki issaki dadhi muche nikal ke isse computer Data base me search kiya… toh pata chal gaya kon hai woh….. Tab tak Sachin or Vivek Vashi bajar se Salim ko leke aa gaye the…. Ussane bhi Jhapad khane ke bad confirm kiya ki iss sab ke piche Vishal ka hath hai….. or fir ussise iss Vishal ka address leke humne usse pakad ke QTF ke hawale kar diya…..

Abhijeet: hmmm per Salim kaha se bich me aaya…

Vivek: sir Vishal ka dost hai woh ussine hi usse Mental hospital se bhagne me madat ki thi…..

Abhijeet: hmmm kafi jada tej dimag lagaya tha Vishal ne…. acha yeh batao fir woh muse woh QTF ke jail se kaise nikala or unhone woh sab kiya kaise….. main toh orders bhi dekhe the unnke pass ke…..

Rajat smiles: sir woh sab toh ACP sir ne kiya tha….. unhone hi QTF ke ACP se bat ki thi….. unnke dost hai na woh…

Abhijeet surprise: ACP sahab ne unbelievable rather impossible….

Vivek while laughing: Sir Daya sir ke hote hue kuch bhi possible ho sakta hai…..

Abhijeet nodded in agreement: haan bhai ladle chiranjiv hai ACP sahab ke…. Unnki bat toh manani hi hogi ACP sir ko…. (he take a pause) or tum sab ko bhi… kue Vivek Freddy…. Woh toh shaitan hai hi….. shaitaniya karta hai per tum log bhi shamil ho gaye ussame…. Or Rajat tum…. Tumhe toh mai ek serious officer samajta tha per tum bhi shamil ho gaye ussake sath…..

Rajat become serious: sorry sir…. Per….. woh Daya sirne kaha…

Abhijeet instantly: or tum man gaye…..

Rajat replied: haan sir

Abhijeet: kya…..

Rajat: I mean no sir… woh sir….

Freddy and Vivek cannot stop laughing….

Abhijeet angry: tum dono kya has rahai ho…. Seniors ka majak udate sharam nahi aati

Vivek and Fredy stop instantly: haan sir nahi sir…. Woh sir…..

Abhijeet: haan bolo bolo Daya sir ne kaha tha….. bolo…. Waise woh tha kya…..

Vivek: sir woh toh ek horror serial ki shooting set tha…. Or Virtual images or buster sound system ka use kiya tha humne….

Abhijeet: or set kisane dhundatha….

Fredy: woh sir woh…

Abhijeet Daya sirne hai na….. ussaki toh khabar me bad m leta hue per pehele tum logo ko saja milegi

Rajat Fredy and Vivek share scared glance….. when a sound comes

Kya Abhi tum bhi itani... raat me chilla rahai ho bacho pe….

Rajat Fredy and Vivek looks happy toh saw their savior when Abhijeet give angry look to him first…. But soon become concern to him….. but he did not show it

Abhijeet: ohhh toh aa gaye iss sab ke piche ke mastermind janab….

Daya come near to dining table occupied a chair: haan maine kiya tha sab plan…. Kaisa tha… mante ho na boss dimag hai mera place….

Abhijeet: haan pet joh kam ho gaya hai sahab ka….

Rajat Fredy and Vivek giggle…. While Daya touch his pet with sad expression…..

Abhijeet in teasing tone: haan haan pata hai kam ho gaya hai….. waise tum kaise uth gaye… doctor ne toh kaha tha subah tak nahi uthoge…

Daya: haan woh magi ke smell se nind khul gayi… waise kaha hai magi….. mere liye nahi banayi….. (he demanded with sad fresh)

While Abhijeet touches his forehead in expression yeh nahi sudhrega….. Vivek Rajat and Freddy….. move towards guest room…. For take a good sleep after bidding good night to DUO…

Daya push Abhijeet in Kitchen to prepare magi for him…. Abhijeet check the watch….. its 3o'clcok….. he prepares magi and Daya enjoys it…. both did chat and then headed towards their room to have relaxed sleep after 2 weeks….

They are going to be ready to face a battles coming towards them in next morning….

* * *

I know chapter is not yet all good….. but please review it….. and tell me what you like and dislike in whole story

**source: ADOPTED BROTHER word and concept taken from GD's story Adopted Brother... so for this all credit goes to GD **


End file.
